In my mind, In my heart
by Hitsumatsufan4eva
Summary: What was it about Yuri Lowell that made Flynn act so out of sorts? He wished he knew...
1. Chapter 1

_**I have these two in my head now. Badly. Every time I play the game I see something else that reminds me how these two are SO CANON even if they're not. **_

_**Again I own nothing.  
**_

* * *

It was ridiculous really. The conflict Commandant Flynn Scifo faced. The conflict that constantly plagued his thoughts. That plague known best as Yuri Lowell.

Flynn couldn't recall all the times he grew so frustrated at his best friend that he hit him. He couldn't help it, honestly. Yuri had a knack for saying all the wrong things. And he hardly **EVER** shut up. He was always asking for trouble. Making people worry, not considering how his actions would affect others. Honestly, knowing Yuri had shed some much needed years off of Flynn's life. Being the Commandant of the Imperial Knights created the stress needed to do the rest. As he sat in his office, with a mountain of paperwork, he paid little attention to his surroundings. They were typically safe, unless Yuri Lowell decided to 'grace' him with his presence. So far today Flynn's work was carried out in peace. Normally this would make Flynn happy.

But he wasn't.

Surely Yuri would pop in at some point and annoy the ever loving crap out of him. Distract him from his work and infuriate him. Not that he'd come to enjoy the verbal sparring with his best friend. No way, he shook his head and signed off another form. Yuri was giving him a break, he should be enjoying this! So why was the thought of Yuri elsewhere grating on his nerves? Was he too good to come say hi to his best friend?

_Come on Yuri, hurry up!_ He thought as he angrily signed off another request for supplies. Flynn paused. Did he really just think that?

Simply ridiculous.

After what felt like forever in the office something finally disrupted the peace. "I wouldn't want to bother our pride and joy Commandant when he's thoroughly enjoying his paperwork, but I need a moment." called a voice from the window. Flynn fought off the impending surge of anticipation and the twitch of his eyebrow.

"Must I kindly remind you there is a door and you should use it?" was his reply, eyes never leaving his work. A shuffle and sounds of boots approaching only made his heart beat faster in his chest.

"I see you're in as crappy a mood as ever." came a sharp retort, and Flynn sighed, turning his gaze to the unruly trespasser. His breath caught in his throat as he gazed upon his best friend. For whatever reason, Yuri was dressed elegantly. The crest of the Union embroidered on his dark uniform, and a long flowing cape donned his muscular frame. His midnight tresses pulled back into a ponytail, Yuri looked...well Flynn couldn't think straight. The room suddenly grew very hot and Flynn felt the need to loosen his collar.

One word did fly out of his mouth. **_Damn._**

"That wasn't the reaction I was expecting." Yuri blinked in confusion. "You're not falling over laughing or calling me horrible names. You're not sick are you?" he stepped forward to place a hand on Flynn's forehead, causing Flynn to snap back to his senses. He bat the hand away.

"No I was just surprised. How did someone manage to pin you down long enough to get that on you? And what did they threaten to get you to keep it on?" he asked quizzically. Yuri let out a snort.

"No one threatened me. I happen to like this sort of thing."

Silence.

"Ok so there's a story to it." came the nonchalant shrug from Yuri. "Care to elaborate?" Flynn asked, raising an eyebrow. However he knew how this was going to go. How it always went. Another shrug. "Nah, it's boring."

Seriously, why did Flynn even like this guy? He was infuriating! "If you're not going to talk then go away, I have work to do."

As Flynn turned away he could hear Yuri scoff. "Suit yourself. The guilds are holding a celebration marking the appointment of the new Union leader. Harry protested the idea at first but the people need a break some time or another after post-world saving reconstructing. I told them playing dress up wasn't my thing but they didn't seem to care. If it weren't for some lame bet with Kaufman I wouldn't be in this mess." Flynn pretended to be more concerned with his work. What did he care about this celebration? It was a guild matter and he was sure the Knights were to have no part in it. They may have made peace but they still kept to their own affairs. " Anyway I came to invite you so I wouldn't be stuck being eye candy all night."

Flynn huffed at that. "Like you wouldn't enjoy having women ogle you. I'm too busy to kick back and relax like you. Find someone else with time on their hands to keep you entertained." At that he expected Yuri to return with a sarcastic, aggravating comment. And Flynn in turn would snap back and they'd bicker as they always do. However the footsteps retreating to the window made him pause. Yuri hadn't said a word. Was he...angry with him?

He didn't enjoy leaving things on a bad note when it came to their meetings. He hated it. They spent so many years dancing around the issues of their jaded friendship that it took a world catastrophe to fix it. Now that the world was at peace, he really wanted things to improve between them. "Yuri..." Flynn called out in a last attempt to get Yuri to stay.

"I get it Flynn. I'm sorry I bothered you." And with that Yuri effortlessly hopped out of the window and out of sight. Flynn simply gaped at the open window. Yuri was honestly upset about that! A knock at the door snapped him from his stupor and he called out to whoever it was, permitting them to enter. It was Sodia.

"Commandant I've received reports that the Union is to have a large celebration tonight."

"Yes...I've already been made aware." he answered absentmindedly. "Yuri just stopped by."

Sodia's uncomfortable gaze went unseen. "The Union asking Lady Estellise to attend...what were they thinking?" Flynn glanced over at her in surprise. Yuri hadn't mentioned that at all! "Yuri...neglected to mention that. I will go speak with Lady Estellise." he added as he stood up.

"Sir, with all due respect, the capital is in a precarious situation right now. Surely it would be better for her to remain here." Sodia objected, following him out of his office.

" The Union likes her. Her travels with Brave Vesperia have made her quite the ambassador on behalf of the Empire. And..." he paused, almost bitterly before adding the next part. "She misses Yuri." Mentally he scolded himself. He had no reason to be jealous of the two. There wasn't anything going on. But the way Estelle's eyes lit up when Yuri occasionally visited...he could tell. She liked him. A lot. "If we want things to continue to go well between the Empire and the Union, we have to show we trust them. Brave Vesperia will make sure she is safe." the tone his voice took meant the discussion was over. Sodia simply nodded in defeat.

Flynn arrived at Estelle's quarters and knocked. "Lady Estellise, are you there?"

A moment later the door opened and Estelle greeted them happily. Motioning for them to come inside and closing the door behind them Estelle smiled. "What can I do for you Flynn?"

"The Union has expressed their desire for you to attend their appointment ceremony this evening. I initially thought against this, but it is imperative to maintain the peace we fought so hard to gain. If you would like to go, I will take you." Flynn explained. Estelle looked to the side in thought, and he knew she was contemplating what was in the best interest of everyone. "The choice is up to you. It's what you want to do."

"I want to go!" she answered almost immediately after Flynn spoke. "I've never been to a guild celebration before! And we can see all of our friends! Yuri will be there too..." his stomach twisted a bit at how her tone went to that of fondness. "We have to make sure he doesn't get into any trouble." Estelle continued with a laugh. He smiled weakly. "You're right. Then please get ready as soon as possible." Flynn left and returned to his own room. He paced around the room trying to get ready, placing and replacing things until he was satisfied. Sodia watched before letting out a sigh. Flynn should be worried about other matters. This was not something he needed to partake in.

"Sir with all due respect I don't think you should be going. Allow me to escort Lady Estellise." Sodia pleaded as Flynn finished his preparations.

"No, I need you to stay here and take care of things at the Capital. I must be the one to be responsible for Lady Estellise. Besides I...owe Yuri an apology." Little more was said on the matter before Flynn collected his things and started out the door. A Knight informed him that Estelle was still getting ready and would meet them by the exit as soon as she could. As Flynn and Sodia reached the steps of the castle she broke the silence.

"Why..." Sodia mumbled. Flynn stopped and looked at her, almost unsure of what she was talking about until he recalled his words a few minutes ago. "I..was really harsh to him earlier. It wasn't necessary. I know Yuri works hard on behalf of the Union. I know he pushes himself more than anyone. Yet I...told him otherwise. It was wrong and I don't want him to think I really feel that way." Flynn answered, before starting to walk down the steps.

"No I meant why do you always act like this when Yuri in involved? I know he is your friend. But the way you act whenever he's mentioned...it that of more than a friend."

Flynn stopped in his tracks to think about that. Did he really act all that different when it came to Yuri? His reasoning seemed to falter, if something happened to the other man his heart beat painfully. These were feelings he thought were associated to being best friends with someone. However he didn't feel that way when Sodia was around. Or Estelle or anyone else he spent constant time with. Just Yuri. Always Yuri. He smiled to himself as it came to him. He felt silly for waiting this long to see it. He turned his head over his shoulder.

"I guess it's because I love him." and Flynn continued on his way, making sure not to catch the look on his second in command's face as he went. He knew she would be disappointed. And she was, but she was also more than disappointed. She let a tear escape her eyes before darting back into the castle. She cursed herself bitterly. _Don't ask question_s_ you don't really want to know the answer to..._she thought.

Luckily for Estelle and Flynn, they wouldn't have to take a boat or ride horses to their destination. Judith had returned to Zaphias after taking Yuri back to Danghrest and was waiting by the exit with Ba'ul. "I had a feeling you would come around. Even if it were in the best interest of Estelle." she smirked with an all knowing tone. Estelle hugged her friend and took off towards the cabin to drop off her things. That left Judith and Flynn alone. Judging from the glance Judith threw Flynn, he could deduce that she already knew what happened between the two guys. As if reading his mind, she started the conversation.

"He was really hurt you know. I'm not sure you're aware of this or not, but Yuri is so busy these days with guild matters he doesn't get to relax. Kaufman had to make a bet on a game of poker just to get him to partake in the celebration." Judith started, looking over at the young knight. Flynn looked down.

"I know what I said was uncalled for...I really had no idea what Yuri was going through." he said apologetically.

Judith pat him on the head. "I'm sure you saw what he was wearing. Kaufman is making him a dress up doll as part of his penalty for losing. The one in store for this evening...I can't wait to see it. Harry has made Yuri a 'white knight' so to speak. A savior of the Union for his deeds as part of Brave Vesperia. All of us have high honors tonight but we all agree Yuri deserves the most."

Flynn's chest swelled with pride and agreement to Judith's words. It was about time Yuri was accredited for the things he had done for this world. He meant what he'd said when he was proud to call Yuri Lowell his friend.

"He's caught the eyes of a multitude of women in Danghrest also. No doubt they will use tonight to make their move on him. I know Yuri's not the type to settle down but if he starts to feel like staying in one spot will be less bothersome for people well..." she trailed off thoughtfully, completely aware of the horror-stricken face of the blonde man. After a brief silence Judith started to walk away. "Yuri once told someone that he didn't deserve a place next to you. He was simply waiting for the right person to come along. Do you think you could watch someone unworthy of Yuri stand by his side?" she asked, leaving him with that question.

Flynn stared at the land below, as they crept closer and closer to Danghrest. He closed his eyes, trying to picture someone he hardly knew being with Yuri. Someone else Yuri would open up his actual self around. He grit his teeth at the thought of someone receiving that smile reserved only for Flynn.

_No_, he thought resolutely, clenching his fists. No he couldn't watch someone else stand by Yuri's side. Only someone who knew him, cherished him, would be worthy.

And tonight he would make sure to show Yuri he was just that person.

* * *

_**This'll be a two part story even though I could finish this in one chapter. I like a little suspense now and then. Plus a friend of mine wants to take a crack at Yuri's evening outfit and I thought I'd give her a chance to do it. =)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok sorry for the delay. Life is the biggest writer's block ever I'm tellin ya.**

**Gonna dedicate this conclusion to Saenda! Thanks for reviewing my story and being an avid Flynn x Yuri lover! My friend Azi showed me your 'Wind Beneath my Wings' video on youtube and I LOVE IT! **

**I, unfortunately do not own this series in any way, shape or form. If only...if only...**

* * *

Finding the Union leader was the first priority, and from the looks of things, a nearly impossible task. There were people all over the place, carrying party supplies or equipment. Flynn saw numerous carts of fireworks pass by and he wondered just how much the people were really putting into this celebration. By the looks of things it was a lot, but was it really that big of a deal to pick someone to lead them?

"Ya gotta think of it this way. Even with the end of the world bearin down their throats they still didn't have a leader picked. Something like this is really big ya know? Dahngrest can now stand united once again." Raven explained once Flynn and Estelle found a familiar face. Judith had left to help the guild with their own project and the two Empire members were left to fend for themselves. There was no real danger, just...the issue of getting lost.

"Hmm that makes sense. I wish things like this didn't have to happen for people to realize what's really important." Flynn said sadly. He could relate to that all too well. It wasn't until the thought of losing Yuri crossed his mind that he could see how important he was to him.

"People are the most stubborn things around kid." Raven sagely replied.

"Have you seen Yuri?" Estelle asked, once again making Flynn's insides twist. Raven paused to think. "Come ta think of it, I haven't seen em since he got back. He was really ticked off about something." Estelle's face fell and Flynn held back a sigh. He really shouldn't have let Yuri leave angry, it was really affecting people around them. Raven rubbed his chin in thought. "Ah, now that I remember, Karol had him doing a few guild tasks before Kaufman got a hold of em. She's been dressing the kid up since he lost that bet. The clothes aren't half bad but I think Yuri doesn't enjoy being kept in the city."

Estelle tilted her head to the side. "Why wouldn't Yuri be allowed to leave the city?"

"Ya mean he didn't tell you?" Raven asked, incredulously. Both Flynn and Estelle shook their heads. Raven sighed. Telling them was probably a bad idea... "Last time Brave Vesperia was out they were attacked by a large number of monsters. Yuri took a nasty hit buyin time for the town folk ta escape and he hasn't given himself time ta fully recover. Hell just yesterday he passed out on the stairs. Scared us to death! So Kaufman challenged him ta a game of poker ta make sure he took things easy."

Estelle put a hand to her mouth, utterly shocked that Yuri had been suffering like this. Flynn felt sick. He said those insensitive things to Yuri...Raven put his hands up. "Hey hey, Yuri's tougher than all that remember? He's alright, just aggravated being someone's dress up doll. Has little choice but ta do it again tonight for the celebration. This time it was Harry's demand. Karol backed him up."

"I have to find Yuri!" Estelle interrupted, looking around the town square. There were so many people it was impossible to distinguish anyone. But that didn't discourage her at all. He needed someone to heal him!

"Harry asked you come ta help lift his spirits. Maybe with the gang back together Yuri will feel like his old self and relax." Raven said in hopes to calm down the despairing noble. He looked at Flynn. "Harry was kind of wary letting you come but Yuri specifically asked for you. Said you needed ta take a break now and then. Can't say I blame him from how things sound at the Capital. He was supposed ta go invite you personally and make you his guest of honor."

Flynn froze. Yuri seemed like he had his heart set on this. Went through so much trouble just to get Harry, and probably most of the Union to agree on his request. He didn't come to Flynn looking for a fight. They were both working so damn hard lately they needed to take a break. Yuri wanted to do that together. _Damnit why can't he just say these things outright?_ He thought to himself.

"You know Yuri, he doesn't like ta be the good guy." Raven mused aloud, practically reading Flynn's mind. However the other two were inclined to agree. Why did their friend have to be so stubborn and reckless? "Anyway if you're lookin for Harry he's over there by headquarters. Tonight, things are gonna be interestin. Let's all have fun ok?"

Flynn knew until he talked to Yuri he wasn't likely to have fun, but he would do his best to fix that. Estelle ran over to have a few words with Harry. Flynn glanced around for any signs of Yuri. Everyone was outside setting up center stage and tables for the food. It was impossible to find someone in particular. He tried to think on the outfit Yuri was wearing earlier. A tall, raven haired man with a cape shouldn't be too hard to find, right? Flynn sighed and took a step to the side, by the inn. That did very little to improve his chances. Yuri once again proved to be an elusive man. Caught at an impasse, Flynn leaned against the wall and kept a wary eye out. But he couldn't help but listen in on the excited chatter going on with a group of women next to him.

"Did you see him earlier? He had a long flowing cape; it was just gorgeous. That long hair of his looks good when it's put up don't you think?"

"Totally, Yuri's a total dreamboat!"

"I prefer his rugged look myself. When he's come back after a long day of fighting. That smirk on his face, ooh it gives me chills!"

Hearing a bunch of giggling girls talk about Yuri made Flynn's blood boil. He knew he didn't have any right to get so upset, they were only complimenting the other man. Still...what did they really know about Yuri that gave them the right to talk about him so fondly?

"I happened to see him coming back into the city. He looked upset so I talked to him for a little bit." one carried on with a dreamy sigh. "He never seemed to be interested much in women but he seemed...different somehow. He agreed to share a dance with me later." the other girls whined in jealousy.

"Whaat no fair! I want to dance with Yuri!"

"Me too! Maybe he's finally interested in having a girlfriend!" one contemplated excitedly.

"The Union has been poking fun that he settle down. I thought 'nah that'll never happen' but tonight's bound to be special! Who knows what could happen?" their giggles were harmless to everyone else, just the excited chatter of hopeful women. But this was more than harmless to Flynn. Yuri was more popular than originally thought. As they resumed their tasks and scampered off, Flynn felt the knot in his stomach grow. Sure, having a pretty woman by his side might make Yuri happy, but she wouldn't be _worthy, _and that bothered Flynn more than he could imagine. Agreeing to dance with a woman...Yuri'd never entertain the idea, especially if he didn't know them well but...could his fight with Flynn have pushed him to do this?

"Damnit Yuri where are you?"

* * *

Flynn had no luck in finding Yuri through all the bustling of the city. It was well approaching evening and the citizens finally started to get to the party part of the celebration. Loud laughter and glasses clanking against one another in toasts were everywhere. Brave Vesperia shared a table with Estelle and Flynn, as well as Rita who had hurried over after her work had been completed in Aspio. The group was all together, with the exception of Yuri. It was really making Flynn edgy.

"Now that I think about it, where is Yuri? He's been with Kaufman all day, but she's out here talking business to some other guild now." Karol asked as he looked around. Flynn's eyes narrowed a bit. "He's been with the leader of Fortune's Market all day?"

Judith leaned in with a knowing smirk. "There's even been rumor he's been doing side work per her request lately. Like a right hand man on the outside." she watched Flynn's face furrow in confusion. "Kaufman doesn't normally give outside guild members the time of day. So to entertain herself with Yuri so much must mean..."

Flynn didn't realize he'd begun to hold his breath when Judith paused. He was not fond of the way she toyed with him like this. He didn't enjoy being kept in suspense.

"They're dating."

The breath he had held got caught in his throat, his blood running cold. Yuri...and Kaufman? Was that really true? But Yuri...he hadn't told him anything about this! Flynn wasn't aware there was anyone Yuri even liked! When had this happened?

"Now quit scarin the kid we don't know if that's true or not." Raven interjected, providing a wave of relief to Flynn...for once. He threw the former commander a thankful glance. However he had to wonder just how much of Flynn's relief did he catch? Did he know about Flynn's feelings? Shaking his head, he decided it was better he not ask Raven about these things, lest he not take it seriously, before he focused his attention elsewhere and turned to Estelle. "Are you enjoying yourself?

She nodded, smiling happily as she continued to watch the people. "I've never seen such an amazing celebration before. The ones at the Capital always feel so formal...They genuinely look like they're enjoying themselves. Sometimes I envy that. Everyone here lives their lives exactly how they want to live it."

Karol laughed at that. "You're always welcome to join our guild Estelle. I'm sure the others would be happy to back you up." The group shared a laugh. "I'm needed where I am now Karol, but thank you very much. It's good to know I'm welcome. Though I can't help but think I'd see Yuri more if I were part of a guild."

At that Flynn felt another tinge of jealousy flare up. He felt terrible for feeling this way. Yuri wasn't his. He had no right to react this way. Besides, while he knew Estelle liked Yuri, liking someone and loving them were different feelings. And Yuri had done so much for Estelle. It could simply be fondness from admiration. Resigning himself to another sigh, Flynn decided to try and relax for the time being. He would clear the air between him and Yuri as soon as he saw him. No use fretting over it now.

* * *

The people of Dahngrest were enjoying the festivities when a select group of people made their way to center stage. Harry, the newly appointed leader of the Union, along with Raven, Kaufman, Natz and Karol. The chatter died down and all eyes were on them.

"Before we officially get into the full party and fireworks I have a few announcements to make." Harry began, making sure the musicians and cooks stopped to listen as well. "First off, I'd like to apologize. We should have come together sooner. We should have appointed someone to keep our city together through a trying time. Using the Don...using my grandfather as an excuse to run away from what was important, and what needed to be done. For a while, he'd died in vain. A lot of people suffered unnecessarily. And for that, I am sorry." a small silence washed over the crowd. Raven went over and put a hand on Harry's shoulder. The people of Dahngrest clapped in support of Harry. The important thing was they were alive and together now. The Don would be proud. "However..." Harry resumed, turning and gestured to Karol. "Brave Vesperia, a makeshift guild that'd come out of nowhere, saved us. And not just our glorious city, but the entire world. And I just want to tell them they have our heartfelt thanks. It was your bravery and initiative that inspired us to see what was important. That led us to where we are today."

Karol rubbed the back of his head bashfully. Rita muttered something under her breath about him getting big-headed but the others chuckled in amusement. The young guild leader could have his moment.

When Harry stepped back it was Karol that took the floor next. "I just wanna say on behalf of Brave Vesperia that we're family. We take care of family and punish the unjust. It wasn't the easiest of journeys, but we made it here in the end. Look at us, working together, protecting one another. Before all this...I didn't know what it meant to protect someone. I always ran away when things got tough. And it hurt a lot of people." Karol pointed to the table Brave Vesperia and co were sitting. "It was these guys that stuck by me and taught me what was important. They are the best people and friends a kid like me could ever have. And I'm grateful for all of em." Cheers resounded and Flynn could have swore Rita blushed.

"However none of this would have been possible for me if I hadn't met a very special person. He put this unlikely group of people together. Changed each of us for the better. Making us stronger, teaching us what it means to trust somebody. Just by being himself. I'm sure you guys don't need a hint to know who I'm talking about." Karol said, before the entire crowd shouted and cheered once more. Flynn smiled brightly despite himself. The overwhelming sense of pride was resurfacing and the young Commandant simply embraced it.

"The jerk really had me scared yesterday when he passed out..." Karol included softly. Worried chatter spread among the crowd.

"No kidding, I thought he was a goner."

"My heart stopped when I saw he wasn't joking around."

"I didn't see him much today, is he still hurt?"

This time the other stage man, Natz, who'd remained silent to this point, took a step forward. "But we all saw that he was alright. He was running around helping people out and doing what needed to be done just like always. The people of Nordopolica also owe Yuri a great deal of thanks for his assistance. And to all of you for taking that first step into a new world as a united group. Let's tell the world tonight the guilds aren't going anywhere!"

The enthusiastic people of Dahngrest broke out into thunderous applause and shouts. They rose to their feet and made toasts and Flynn, despite being a Knight, couldn't help but toast with them.

During the commotion Kaufman had slowly been making her way to the front, which didn't go unnoticed by many of the woman closest to the stage. They began to shush the people around them and eventually the audience calmed down. Kaufman smirked.

"Now I'm sure you're wondering where our 'knight in shining armor' might be..." she started cryptically, not giving any hints by remaining expressionless. "I've been keeping tabs on him to make sure he doesn't do anything reckless. But I must say, and I think you all can agree, the man can fill in a uniform can't he?" the women in the audience squealed and swooned and the men simply laughed. They had to pity the guy for everything he'd been put through lately. "Harry and I came up with this one, but we all have to agree Yuri's an important guy to this world. He's a celebrity among us and we want him to stand out. So come on out Yuri. Your fans await." She took a step to the side and bright lights shone on a spot to the far left of the stage. For a moment nothing happened and Flynn wondered if Yuri made a run for it.

However, white boots stepped into the light and the crowd gasped in awe at the sight before them.

Yuri was donned completely in white, framed by a gorgeous cloak that swayed with the gentle evening breeze. The fastenings shone a brilliant ivory on his jacket, long coattails accentuating his slender legs. The midnight tresses were pulled into a high ponytail, contrasted heavily by the light ribbon that kept it in place. Repede hopped from his spot next to Yuri and made his way through the crowd to Flynn, shedding some light on the question of where the dog had been the entire time. It would be a thought that would dawn on him later though, as Flynn was completely transfixed on the vision of an angel in front of him. Yuri looked...

Beautiful. Perfect.

But he also looked sad. And lonely.

Yuri began to get uncomfortable with the awkward silence that had permeated through the crowd once he revealed himself. He laughed nervously. "Aw come on guys...it's not that big a deal..."

"Not that big a deal?" Kaufman began "Honey you are-"

"SO DREAMY!"

"TOTALLY COOL!"

"SEXY AS HELL!"

Yuri laughed and put a hand to his waist. "Well I can't argue with those..." he agreed humorously. Yuri's eyes met Flynn's for a brief moment, in which Flynn felt his pulse quicken.

"I just wanna tell you people that I'm not anything special, so this isn't necessary. I'm not trying to be a big shot here. What happened was a decision everyone reached, and carried out. Not just me. I've done...a lot of bad things in my life, so I'm hardly a white knight. Or an exemplary character people should look up to." he made sure that he looked at as many people in the crowd as he could. "I'm no hero. I'm just an ordinary guy that had a lot of stuff happen to him. A lot of people would have done the same thing I did."

Flynn couldn't help but chuckle to himself. _I seriously doubt that Yuri..._

"And I didn't do it alone. I had friends I'd learned to rely on and trust. I had...someone keep me from becoming a person I didn't want to be. I got lucky. So as long as we stick together I think we'll be fine. Now...let's get this party started!" he shouted, throwing a fist into the air. A hearty, united yell echoed into the night and the group on stage dispersed into the crowd. Flynn was recovering from the visual shock he'd incurred when he realized Yuri was making his way towards them with Karol and Raven.

"You idiot, you could have these people eating out of the palm of your hand if you'd only let them." Rita scolded once Yuri got within hearing range. He laughed.

"I must admit Yuri, you do look surprisingly handsome." Judith complimented, still looking him over.

"Hey Yuri, if ya don't mind I'd like ta borrow that when yer done with it." Raven said, nudging the younger man but keeping his eyes glued on Judith. Yuri rolled his eyes. He was about to focus his attention on Flynn before Estelle came forth.

"It's good to see you again Yuri." she said honestly, smile reaching end to end on her gentle face.

"You too Estelle. Sorry I haven't been around much." he replied honestly. When all he received was a small nod he paused. "You ok?" The noblewoman shook her head shyly. "Can I...speak with you alone?"

Yuri looked at her intently before answering. She was acting strange, so his natural reaction was to assume something was going wrong. However there was also a light blush on her face, so he figured he'd just have to go and see what this was all about. "Yea sure. The bridge leading out of town is pretty empty since the celebration is happening over here. We can go there." he said, leading her through the crowd.

Flynn contemplated for a minute about following the two and hearing what this was about. It wasn't his place to eavesdrop, and he felt bad for even considering it. But he...he had to know. Putting a good distance between them, Flynn slowly followed them out of the crowd and rounded the corner. Finding a stack of crates full of supplies, Flynn ducked behind them and scooted closer until he deemed himself close and safe enough to listen.

"Soooo you wanna tell me what this is about?" Yuri asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"You look so handsome Yuri...I thought the uniform given to you from Ioder was amazing but this...it really suits you." Estelle complimented, awe and fondness in her eyes.

"I don't think it suits me at all to be honest. I prefer something a little more simple. But thanks for the compliment Estelle. I doubt that's why you wanted to come out here alone though." he got straight to the point once more. A moment passed and the loud commotion from the party was the only sound Flynn could hear. He was about to just go back and join the others when she spoke again.

"I love you."

And he froze in place, a horrified expression on his face to mirror the emotion in his heart.

For a second he went delirious, thinking he hadn't heard her right. Yuri was in the same boat as Flynn as he let out a very calm "Huh?"

"I love you Yuri. I have for a long time. After everything that's happened...I thought at first it was simple admiration. You saved us. But as the world achieved peace and I saw less and less of you I knew...my heart was only truly happy when you were by my side."

The one thing Flynn was afraid of...was happening. Estelle didn't just like Yuri as a close friend, or an admirer. She didn't love him like an older brother that took care of her. No. She _loved_ him. And the more he thought on it, the more they made...sense. Estelle would be good for Yuri. He was always so protective of her, going through impossible lengths to save her when Alexei had taken her. Flynn cursed to himself. Why didn't he see this before? He should just be happy for them!

But he couldn't, and that simply made him feel worse. Estelle was a wonderful person. He respected her and he cared about her...but he could never be happy for them. Could never sit by and watch the two together. His insides made an ungraceful flop and he started to move away before he got sick.

"Wow I...never knew you felt that way..." Yuri revealed, voice barely above a whisper. The way Yuri's voice sounded gentle, touched even made Flynn's heart shatter with the inevitable truth. He'd always been scolded for jumping to conclusions but there was nothing to argue with here. He was going to lose Yuri.

"But I'm sorry Estelle I just...don't feel the same way."

For what felt like an eternity silence dominated the vicinity. Neither of them spoke a word and it was starting to make Flynn overflow with dread. Estelle was probably heartbroken right now, crying or well on her way, and he was...

Happy. Relieved. Hopeful.

_What is wrong with me?_ He thought bitterly.

"I mean I do like you Estelle. You were willing to stand with me even though I'd covered these hands in blood. You were still willing to see me as a good person. But what I feel for you would be the same as that of a younger sister..." he explained, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I know that's not what you wanted to hear...I feel terrible... "

"No I...understand Yuri...thank you for being honest with me." Estelle let out weakly, voice shaking under the determination not to cry. Yuri stepped forward and pulled Estelle into his arms. That was when she lost it, crying softly into his chest. "Why can't your affections grow more than that...is it something about me?" she questioned. Yuri shook his head.

"You can do so much better than the likes of me Estelle." he continued to comfort. "It's nothing wrong with you. I'm just not the man to make you happy. You deserve a real knight in shining armor."

"Are you referring to Flynn?"

Yuri paused. Flynn once again felt himself holding his breath. If Yuri said yes...he didn't know what he would do. It would feel like...he was pushing her affections onto him.

"I can't speak for Flynn. But if he makes you happy...and if you make him happy...then you guys deserve it. When we first left on our journey, I thought you really did have a crush on him."

Flynn wanted to jump out and tell Yuri that it wasn't like that at all, but he kept his composure. He wasn't sure how much longer he wanted to listen in on them, since it was rude. And any moment someone could come back for supplies and spot him, calling him out. It was risky really, and he should go. But he couldn't bring himself to move from his spot, too curious to let this pass him by.

"I did. But people change Yuri." she answered honestly, pulling herself from Yuri's embrace. She couldn't get caught up in it, otherwise she would never be able to let these feelings go. It was time to accept her rejection with grace. And it hurt but it wasn't entirely surprising either. Yuri just had a lone wolf nature about him that kept him from getting too close to everyone. Well... almost everyone. They shared a comfortable, understanding silence as they looked out at the river, reflecting stars on its surface.

"Yuri..can I ask you something?"

"Yea, sure." he answered simply.

"Have you ever...been in love before? Ever had someone you wished you could just spend every moment with?" Estelle asked, looking at him curiously. The way Yuri's eyes flickered and dulled a bit told her it was a bad question to ask, and she was about to take it back when Yuri opened his mouth.

"Yea..." Yuri said with a little hesitation. Flynn's ears pricked up once more at that. "Oh?" came Estelle's surprised reaction.

"Yea...but...like you said. People change. I guess I realized I had to stop living in the past and just accept we're two different people." Yuri took one more lengthy look out at the stars before turning to Estelle. "We should probably go back now. The others might start making up stories." a small giggle was given in reply from the girl and they walked back to the festivities.

* * *

Flynn remained in his spot long after they left, letting his mind mull things over. Estelle was in love with Yuri and confessed to him. He couldn't imagine the look on Yuri's face when he had to reject her. Flynn pulled his legs to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. _Dealing with two confessions in one night..I can't do that to Yuri. I also can't deal with seeing the same look he had to give Estellise... _Feeling dejected, Flynn rose to his feet and slowly went back into the bustling party. He found the entire group sitting together watching a performance on stage, laughing their heads off. Yuri was once again missing.

"Flynn! Where've you been? Have you been watching the show? This guy's so funny!" Karol shouted over the laughter. Flynn moved closer to the group and leaned in. "Sorry, I needed some air."

Judith eyed him carefully. "Have you talked to Yuri yet?" she asked. He shook his head no and her eyes showed a slight twinkle of surprise. "Why not?"

"It's not important. I can just tell him I'm sorry next time I see him. Besides, I'm sure he's out there being ravaged by his adoring fans." he added, almost bitter. Repede, who had been lying on the ground at the head of the table, looked at Flynn and whined disapprovingly. The blonde threw his companion an apologetic glance. Judith stood up and moved next to Flynn, grabbing his arm and pulling him close, so only the two of them could hear.

"Are you stupid or something? Don't you realize you're throwing away your only chance to stop asking 'what ifs' and go for it? You're both going to end up miserable if you don't do this now!"

Flynn started to feel his anger rise. "What do you know about the matter Judith? You don't know how either of us actually feel, so stop pretending. You don't know anything about this."

Judith let go of his arm and glared. "I thought I was looking at someone worthy of Yuri Lowell. But I guess I don't know anything.' she seethed, resuming her spot at the table.

Judith's words stung more than Flynn had anticipated. He was so..lost in his jealousy and insecurities he damn near lost sight of his original goal. And then he came to a realization. It didn't matter what other people felt towards Yuri. It was Yuri's own feelings he needed to consider. Only Yuri could know who he loved. Someone worthy of being by his side...wasn't it Flynn who said he would be just that person?

"I really am stupid..." he muttered to himself. "Where did Yuri head off to?" he asked the group. Judith looked over. Upon seeing the look in the man's brilliant blue eyes, she smiled. As soon as he was informed, Flynn apologized for needing to leave and take care of a few things. They watched him run off with confused expressions on their faces before shrugging, and going back to the performance. Judith sighed happily and joined in with the others, all the while thinking;

_Now that's more like it. _

The city of Dahngrest continued to be loud and full of energy well into the night before Flynn finally found Yuri. He was in Union Headquarters, in a rather familiar jail cell just staring off into space. He didn't think Yuri had noticed someone standing there when he'd made no acknowledgment of Flynn's presence. So Flynn just stood there, taking in everything about the raven-haired man as he was lost in thought.

_So beautiful..._Flynn thought to himself. Yuri was simply breathtaking in those clothes. He was outright gorgeous just from a smile. It was so obvious he meant so much to Flynn.

_You can do this Scifo..._his mind egged on.

"Something I can help you with Flynn?" Yuri called out, breaking the silence.

"I just...wanted to talk."

Yuri stood up and looked at Flynn, disbelief etched into those deep pools. "Not too busy now?" he snapped.

Flynn shook his head. "What I said...it was stupid. I'm really sorry Yuri." A pause. "But if you'd only told me-"

Yuri threw his hands in the air "Then what Flynn? What the hell difference would it have made?"

Flynn felt the familiar, inevitable argument coming. "A lot Yuri! But you made it sound like it was no big deal! If I'd known you were looking forward to this, that it was something you wanted us to do together..." he let the sentence trail off, scrambling to regain his nerves before they left him completely. "I would have happily come. I miss you too you know."

The sharp intake of breath from Yuri told Flynn that the other man was quite surprised by that revelation. "I don't want to spend the time we have together fighting. In fact if you come with me somewhere...I'll make it up to you for what happened earlier." he smiled nervously. Yuri didn't answer at first, presumably considering whether he should let this go or not. Flynn's words that morning stung and Yuri had to force a smile for most of the evening not to worry people. A dark pit in the bottom of his stomach kept growing, threatening to swallow him whole. The blonde hurt him. Should he let him off the hook that easily? However, the look Flynn was giving him...those deep blue pools pleading...he sighed.

"Alright. But you're getting me dinner too. There are a couple women serving food trying to make a pass at me and it's really annoying." The happy and relieved smile on Flynn's face almost made him blush.

"Anything Yuri."

* * *

By the time they had made it to the roof of Union Headquarters, the fireworks had begun lighting the night sky in a light drizzle of color. Yuri was surprised to hear Flynn had a spot picked out to view them, but he went along with the blonde anyways. Flynn had, as promised, snuck Yuri food from the ladies he'd promised to dance with earlier that day. He watched with amusement as Yuri scarfed his food like a starving child. The two then wandered the streets talking about the busy lives they've had to lead. Flynn felt the last imposing weight off his shoulders when Yuri had mentioned his unusual partnership with Kaufman was actually trying to find out information on an acquaintance of hers, which Yuri had come to learn was Leblanc, and that there was nothing going on between the two guildies.

"To tell you the truth, Kaufman's kind of scary. No way I could spend the rest of my life with her." Yuri teased, drinking his cider. Flynn chuckled. "I didn't think you were the kind of person who thought about spending the rest of their life with someone."

Yuri's smile quirked up a bit as he watched the procession of fireworks. The bright colors contrasted beautifully against Yuri's pale skin, reflecting off his white uniform. "Yea well...I don't want to be alone forever either."

"But you're not alone Yuri." Flynn said sincerely. He wished he could reach out and grab Yuri's hand, to let him know he was there, and would always be there for Yuri. The other man smiled gently. "I know, but that's not what I mean. I'm sure you think about it too. That warm feeling of waking up and seeing the same face everyday. Spending your life with someone who makes you happy."

_You don't know the half of it..._ Flynn agreed in his head.

"Though I guess we both have high standards for each other. Out of spite, I might never think someone is worthy enough to be with you." Yuri teased, but Flynn caught that underlying emotion reflected in those eyes. What was Yuri thinking about? He tried to keep the conversation light. He was waiting just a little bit longer...

"That sounds like something you would do. But I would know if you're joking or not. I trust you'll let me be happy." Flynn spoke honestly, and Yuri looked taken aback. "What? Don't act like you're just a pain in the ass. I know you better than anyone."

Yuri laughed. It was a simple notion, pure and unfiltered. It didn't hold that unbridled sarcasm Yuri usually held. Flynn felt the dull ache of want pound heavily in his chest. Damn when it came down to it, he must have fallen for Yuri harder than he thought. All it took was a little nudge from the people around him..."Wow you're getting a little sentimental on me Flynn. Things must be crazier in the castle than I thought." Yuri joked.

"Which is why I need you there to make sure I remember to have a little fun." the blonde added. "I mean it. Don't stop coming to irritate the hell out of me."

The raven-haired man laughed again, and Flynn found it too contagious to not join in. They shared a lighthearted moment that brought both of them back to their childhood. When it was them against the world. Before they had to carry the weight of the world on their shoulders. Before they were too busy to enjoy the simple things, the important things they fought to protect.

"I wouldn't stop even if you hadn't said anything." Yuri admitted, stretching and lying back, looking straight up at the sky now. Flynn nodded in thanks. He remaining sitting, and they broke from conversation just to listen to the pops and whistles of the exploding lights in the evening sky.

"_**Have you ever...been in love before? Ever had someone you wished you could just spend every moment with?"**_

Estelle's words resurfaced in Flynn's mind and he smiled to himself. He never felt more comfortable sitting next to someone than when he was with Yuri. They complimented each other so well, despite what everyone else said. Flynn, the upstanding Commandant that the world looked at as a symbol of justice and purity. And Yuri, the dark knight that was incredibly rough around the edges. The two fought so much but the thing that kept them together was knowing their goals were always the same. Flynn looked over at Yuri again, clad in white, a complete contradiction to the man's well placed facade of a character, but utterly fitting to the color of his heart. To the true man beneath the mask.

"I couldn't stop even if I wanted to." Yuri reverted back to the conversation. "Like you need me to help you lighten up, I need you to make sure I don't cross the line and become something I can't come back from." he confided gently. Flynn's eyes widened slightly. "Now who's being sentimental?"

Yuri reached over and smacked Flynn's arm lightly.

"What did you and Lady Estellise talk about earlier?" he finally asked, choosing to watch the fireworks instead of Yuri's reaction.

"She told me she loved me." Yuri said bluntly.

"I see..."

"But I think she can do a lot better than me." Yuri continued. "So I turned her down."

Flynn paused and chose his words carefully. "You'd be surprised at how little that's true Yuri. Not many people are as selfless as you. Would do the things you have for her. It's only natural you'd want to be with someone that cherishes you."

"I care about her but I can't really picture her face being the first one I see every morning either."

Flynn laughed. "Is that how you're going to pick out your soul mate? If you can imagine waking up to them next to you?" Yuri looked over at him, unphased. "It doesn't sound that outrageous if you really think about it. Anyway, she's more like a little sister to me. She'll find a guy that will do right by her. I'll make sure of it, as I'm sure you will."

"We sound like her parents." the blonde pointed out, chuckling again. "And we already bicker like a married couple."

Yuri smirked, closing his eyes. "Yea well until you get yourself someone pretty damn special you're stuck with me anyways. Boy did your luck run out when we became best friends"

"...that couldn't be further from the truth Yuri."

"..."

The two resumed watching the fireworks, which were becoming more extravagant and loud. They could hear the people below in the center of town cheering and 'ooo'ing the spectacle above them. It was amazing really, how the restless Yuri Lowell could lie there without a care in the world, a look of a man at peace. Flynn hadn't missed the way Yuri smiled more openly and honest around him. Maybe...just maybe...

He took a breath. It was time.

"You really look beautiful tonight Yuri."

Yuri opened his eyes, pouting a bit. "Beautiful? That's not something you say to a guy. I prefer dashing or handsome if I have to wear crap like this at least."

"You are those too...but...I'm not just talking about the clothes." he leaned over Yuri, taking some of those midnight black tresses into his hand gently, lifting them to his face, to his lips. Yuri smelled of earth and vanilla, just like Flynn remembered. It was a simple, warm scent that reminded Flynn of home. The silky strands shimmered in his palm, bringing back memories of Flynn sitting at the end of the bed with Yuri on the floor, waiting for the blonde to brush the long ebony hair free from tangles created from a restless night's sleep.

"Flynn?" Yuri called out, unmoving but a little suspicious none the less.

"You said unless I find someone 'pretty damn special' I'd be stuck with you forever. And I said I trusted you to let me be happy if I wanted. The thing is...we both have such high standards for the person that's supposed to take our places from each other's side..."

Yuri paused as he tried to think where this was going. "Yea...but that's because I believe you deserve someone that can give you everything you want, and need. You've worked so damn hard to get where you are. I'll be damned someone come along and ruin it for you. And let's face it, being a Commandant's wife is no easy task."

"Neither would being a guild member's wife. You need someone that understands the underlying meaning to your words and actions. That this..." he let go of Yuri's hair to put a hand on his chest, over his heart "Is much bigger than he wants people to think."

Yuri scoffed. "How did we get on this topic again? Look, we're still young. We've got a bright new world to live in. Let's not get all 'forever alone' here ok? We'll start sounding like the Old Man."

Flynn found it hard to keep the conversation serious with that, but didn't laugh as much as he would have liked to. "Ah I remember...it's because I told you what Estelle said..." Yuri paused. "Or wait...did you want me to consider her?"

"No!" Flynn shouted, far louder than he intended. Yuri flinched beneath him. "N-no..."

"No need to be embarrassed Flynn. Like you said I did a lot of things for her. If you think she'd be the one for me...I guess if I really gave it a shot, I could-"

"Yuri shut up!"

"..."

Flynn sighed deeply, trying to calm his temper and clear his head. To think he gave Yuri the idea of pursuing Estelle! "Think about this. After rejecting her, how would that make you look, going after her? You'd have to be one hell of a jerk. And secondly...I don't want you to consider her." Flynn mumbled. He felt his throat get dry and his arms, holding him up over Yuri, were starting to shake. In an act of boldness, he lowered himself to lie on Yuri's chest. "I don't want you to consider anyone. Ever."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you to be with anyone else." Flynn said softly. He felt the sharp hitch of Yuri's chest and the steady heartbeat beneath him. "Oh so it's just me that'll be 'forever alone'. Geez Flynn you're a real class act."

"I'm not saying this because I want you to be alone. Just...shut up and watch the fireworks." Flynn retorted, not moving from his spot. Yuri surprisingly complied. For the longest time they lie there, Flynn's face buried in Yuri's chest, the dark-haired man watching the lights intently. The blonde could tell when a particular one caught his interest, by the way Yuri hummed in amusement. The brief silence was enough to help Flynn recollect himself. He lifted himself up and turned to sitting next to Yuri. Yuri waited a moment before he too rose to a sitting position. "Flynn, something's really bugging you. You can try to hide it under all this random crap but I can tell there's something you really want to say. Just say it. After all this time you're choosing now to think about phrasing it? You never have a problem with just letting me have it."

The blonde shook his head. "It's not random crap. These are all legitimate concerns I have. About our futures. About...us. I've got no choice but wonder what I will do when someone comes along and takes you away. When you told Sodia you would step aside when the person worthy of me came along...I said the same of you. That way, I could feel comfortable with the one taking my place, that would receive the love of my best friend."

Yuri listened but he still didn't quite understand. "So what's the problem? We both are looking out for each other."

The fireworks were starting to slow, telling Flynn that they were going to be setting off the last round soon. The night was pretty much over with those. He had to make a move soon.

"You have to promise me...that what I have to tell you...won't make you go away."

Yuri rolled his eyes. "That's impossible Flynn."

"Promise me Yuri." Flynn repeated, unwavering conviction in his eyes. Yuri gulped but promised.

"The thing is...I've been by your side so long...I don't know if I _want_ to watch someone else take it. If someone worthy did sure..." he looked up, into stormy pools that held his gaze. "But I want that worth to be achievable by me. And me alone." and this time he really did take Yuri's hand in his own. He stroked the soft skin on the back before lifting his palm to his lips, giving it a gentle kiss.

"Flynn..."

"I thought at first I would ask you what it'd take to win your heart. But that would be too easy. I wouldn't truly earn it if I asked for help. So I thought I would show you that I am what you've been looking for all this time. That I'm worthy of you. Because I know now, more than ever, that I am. Being with you tonight...was all the conviction I needed. I can sit here with you forever. I don't have to touch you. I don't have to look at you. I don't even have to hear the sound of your voice, as long as I know you're here beside me. If I can smell your scent that I've grown to adore, hear your breath as I lie with you, feel your warmth around me...If I can do these things with you...then I don't need anyone else to stand by me. Yuri..."

"Here's the last of em Dahngrest! Hope you're up for one hell of a show!" Harry yelled from a distance below.

"I love you." the Knight said firmly, never more sure of anything in his life before putting a hand to Yuri's cheek, leaning in and pressing his lips against Yuri's in a kiss of indisputable passion.

The final procession of fireworks erupted into the night sky. The bright colors splattered against the night sky in brilliant reds, purples, whites, greens and blues. They screeched and popped and cackled, the barely audible people below shouting excitedly. However Flynn could not see, nor hear anything else around him. And why would he want to, when he could see fireworks behind his closed eyes, far more beautiful than he'd seen that night; when he could hear Yuri gasp into the kiss but come closer still.

Yuri was kissing him back. Flynn's heart beat even faster as his other hand went to cup Yuri's face, the warm, initial feeling in his stomach flaring with an indescribably pleasurable inferno. Yuri's hands went from Flynn's face to his chest, and everywhere he touched left a scorching trail of fire. Damn how Flynn wished he could have done this sooner. His whole body tingled with want and as Yuri parted his lips he decided to take as much as he could, sliding his tongue sensually against Yuri's lips before taking claim inside. He felt Yuri tremble under his touch and a soft moan escaped his mouth as Flynn continued to ravish his mouth.

Alas, the need for air became too great and Flynn had to pull away, gasping for air, lips swollen and face flushed. He nervously cast a glance at Yuri, who was very much in the same disheveled state he was. Chest heaving, swollen lips, lust clouding those dark eyes...Damn it was tempting to just dive right back in and see what other discoveries he could make.

" I know I should have...considered your feelings before taking the liberty of kissing you. I'm sorry. "Flynn bowed his head, blush spreading across his face.

"Y-you're kidding right?" Yuri stammered, looking at Flynn incredulously.

"It's alright if you don't feel the same way. I acted without thinking." Flynn couldn't bear to look at Yuri. He wanted to run away and find a rock to live under. However he told himself he couldn't run away. He had to show he wasn't afraid. Yuri knew his feelings. If he ran, and acted like a coward, he could never hope to be worthy of his love.

"No, you couldn't tell from the way I was kissing you that I didn't want this too?" Yuri snapped, lifting Flynn's chin up to look at him. Flynn fought against meeting Yuri's gaze for a moment before resigning to his fate. However what he had come to see wasn't disgust, or anger.

Yuri looked happy. A happy that Flynn had never seen before. It was dazzling and gorgeous and entirely Flynn's.

"You...want this too?" he asked once the words had sunk in. Yuri nodded seriously. Flynn shook his head in disbelief. "B-but when did you..."

"A lot of things really...when I thought about it...I was scared of you falling in love with someone else too. I realized I couldn't be happy for you if you did."

The smile on Flynn's face stretched to his ears. This was the happiest moment of his life.

"Oh, and when I said you lucked out as having me as a best friend..." Yuri trailed, causing Flynn to tilt his head to the side in confusion.

"Growing up...we used to share the same bed remember? So I've woken up to see you everyday for years..." Yuri blushed visibly. Flynn found it absolutely adorable. "So your face is really the only one that sticks."

Flynn's elated laugh surprised Yuri but not as much as the sudden motion of Flynn wrapping his arms around Yuri in an affectionate embrace.

"I love you so much Yuri. I should have told you a long time ago. We've wasted so much time." he considered sadly. Yuri pulled back and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Like I said...we're young. We have our whole lives to make up for it." he sealed the promise with a kiss. The two stared at each other, ridiculously happy grins on their faces, for what felt like an eternity.

Suddenly, there was cheering and Yuri looked down to see that the entire city had their eyes glued on the two on the roof. His eyes widened when he realized they had just given the folks quite an eyeful. "W-what the hell..." he looked at Flynn. "Did you know?"

Flynn beamed. "Of course not." he stood up and addressed the people. "As you clearly saw, Yuri is no longer available. And as you heard, I love him. But I ask you continue to look after him for me while he is here. Your support is much appreciated." he bowed in thanks. Yuri sat there, face a dark shade of red before rising to his feet. "Damn you Flynn!" Flynn ducked under one of Yuri's swings before sprinting to the stairs to get off the roof, laughing all the while.

Below, Brave Vesperia stood among the crowd in utter shock. Well...most of them. Karol was thoroughly surprised to see Yuri kissing his best friend. Estelle was blushing profusely, hand over her mouth in shock. Judith felt as if she were in heaven and Raven simply chuckled and shook his head. _Boys will be boys._..he thought.

Rita just blinked. "Idiots..."

* * *

"No seriously. You didn't really know they were watching us did you?" Yuri asked the next morning, sitting on the windowsill looking outside. Flynn stopped the search for his shirt and smiled. "I saw someone spot us but after I kissed you I kind of forgot about everything else."

Yuri huffed and tried to stop the upcoming blush.

"Come on, don't be mad. This way the women won't be after you anymore." he mused happily, thinking about those girls from the previous day. _They must be so disappointed_...he thought wickedly. "It was just a big coincidence Yuri, they'll forget about it."

Yuri snapped his attention back to Flynn. "They're NEVER going to forget seeing us on the roof sucking each other's face." The non-apologetic smile on Flynn's face was not improving his mood. He turned his head back outside before he punched that look off Flynn's face. They may be together now, but that was NOT going to stop their urge to kick each other's ass once in a while.

"Wasn't it just perfect though? The Commandant kissed Yuri JUST as the fireworks were at their best."

"No kidding, I was suspicious at first seeing him talk to the fireworks operator about holding off on so many during the first part, but having them set off so many at the end made it bright enough to see them! Ah them kissing with the fireworks as a backdrop? Most romantic thing ever!"

Yuri glared at the girls talking on the street below before moving from the window, shutting it angrily and turning to Flynn. "You DID know!" he began to seethe when Flynn started pulling Yuri further into the room, towards the bed.

"Ok so I wanted to make sure everyone knew how I felt about you...don't be mad Yuri. I'll make it up to you before I go back to the Capital." he enticed. Yuri's anger quelled quickly. But the smirk on Yuri's face...had him a little worried. "You better believe it."

* * *

Flynn cursed Yuri's name for three days after returning. Never before had he been more embarrassed than when he had to explain Sodia's inquiries about Flynn's limp and the large bruises on his neck. He'd told her he'd been in a tussle with an unruly party goer. But Yuri would have none of that. He was going to get the one up on Flynn's little stunt. Upon hearing Flynn's excuse, and in the middle of a briefing with Sodia, Yuri leapt from the window and pinned Flynn to the desk. Sodia watched in horror as Yuri had a small, five minute make out session with the leader of the Imperial Knights, before Yuri smirked and said "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you knew we were a thing. Hey Flynn, if we're only gonna have sex when there's a party, we're gonna need another one soon. The marks I left on your neck are starting to fade."

Flynn came back to his senses just in time to see Sodia pass out and Yuri skip out of his window and disappear. Honestly he was not surprised by Yuri's rather immature and unprofessional act at all.

Some things, after all, never change.

* * *

**Yay I finally finished it! For those who want to see Yuri's White Knight costume, see Azi's lj entry (link provided on my profile page). I think it looks so gorgeous! Thank you Azi! **

**And thank you readers! Love you lots!**


End file.
